Waiting
by coffee4106
Summary: What does Tony do while stuck in a car, waiting for Ziva.... patiently waiting....?


**Waiting**

_Disclaimer: This was something i have been playing with. The thought of Tony sitting, more like locked in a car waiting on Ziva, What kind of trouble can he get into or better yet, what does he find??? I dont own anything, just the fun and ideas of this story._

He sat in the drivers seat staring out the windshield to the woman at the phone booth. She had on a skirt much too short for her long legs, hot pink to top it off. It looked to have a black lace ruffle around the bottom. Did they make those anymore or did she find that at a thrift store? Her body suit was a light pink with what looked to be a flower print or leopard print to it. Who actually wears body suits anymore besides truck stop hookers and street walkers and ya.. all those associated with that scenario. Her long legs flowed into high heal stiletto type shoes and her hair was piled on top of her head like she had flung her head upside down, fluffed her hair into a pony tail thing-a-ma-jig and left the house thinking she was hot. He shuddered like a cold breeze blew up his backbone.

He looked to the left and watched the kids on the corner trying to break the fire hydrant open to let it spray water all over the place. There is a fine for tampering with those fire hydrants. Maybe he should go scare the little hooligans senseless. Maybe.. naaaa, sit still and wait for her to come back out of the building. Besides he was sort of uhm stuck in the car.

He looked to the right. The building was old, the door was old and it had one of those old telephone ringy things at the door. Those kind you buzz the room then wait for the answer. It had those old talking things, like the old telephones that you talk into and hold the other end up to your ear but you really cant hear anything come think of it. You just continue to yell and try to listen thinking you actually do hear something but really you don't. Didn't I just think that? I did. The paint was starting to flake off the building and the 6 was swinging upside down. That should be a sign right there. There was a brand new American flag hanging from the pole outside in front right next to where he was parked. Where was she already?

Radio, we need some sound. He flipped the radio on and started punching buttons. What does she listen to when she's alone? That's not English, or maybe it is. What is this? HAHA, its radio Disney. HAHAHA, OMG she listens to Radio Disney. Everyone sing now, Nobody's perfect, blah blah. She's so going down for this. Ok, new station, there we go, Paramore. SWEET group. This rocks. He sat bobbing his head to the music for a bit thinking she should show herself any minute. The front door opened and he smiled thinking it was her. WRONG. It was a man in a black stocking cap and knitted scarf wrapped all around his face and neck like he thought it was winter. Its not winter, heck its not even that cold out. Now why was he dressed like that? He thought he would ask her about him when and if she ever returned. WHERE WAS THAT INSANE NINJA WOMAN. How long did it possibly take.

All she had to do was change her clothes. Maybe he should go check on her. Wait, no she was changing her clothes. She would kill him if he went up to her apartment to see what the hold up was. Besides, he was sort of, well, he couldn't get out of the car. She would more than kill him. She could hurt him in so many ways. More ways than he could even think of and at that moment took the time to shudder at the mere idea of all the things she could do to him. Good and bad. Evil and…Evil thoughts. Mossad, Evil, Killer, Trained, Assasin. All those words actually fit well with one other word. ZIVA!

Tony fiddled with the window button on the door, up down up down. He had an evil thought and pressed his lips to the window blowing out and causing the little girl walking by to scream while her mother glared at him and hurried her daughter along the sidewalk.

He flipped open the glove box and gasped at the sight before him. Keys, So many keys. "Look at them all." He laughed with an evil laugh and turned his head to the people staring at him from the sidewalk once again. "What?" He asked as people gasped and ran.

A sudden flash of silver caught his eye as he glanced back at the glove box and burst into laughter. He grabbed the silver flask and unscrewed the cap. "WHEW Ziva, this is like totally against the law crazy chic." He smiled and took a sip then scrunched his face up at the nasty taste now burning his throat. He coughed and sputtered and gagged as he saw Ziva coming out the door to her apartment.

"What are you doing Tony?" She asked as she got in the drivers side and glared at him.

"You have alcohol in your car." He pointed at the flask as he held it up in front of her face.

She grabbed the flask and threw it back into the glove box, slammed the door shut and looked directly at him. "Your point is?"

"You have a flask of whatever the hell that nasty crap is in your glove box."

"I know Tony."

"Why do you have a flask of nasty tasting something in your glove box?"

"Because. Why were you going through my things?"

"You left me alone in this car. People in your neighborhood are weird. They were staring at me. Now tell me, why do you have Radio Disney as one of your presets?"

"What is a preset?"

"On the radio, your stations you have preset."

"What exactly have you done while you were waiting for me?"

"You were gone SOOO long Zeeevah."

"I was gone ten minutes Tony."

"I was just waiting. Patiently waiting. Handcuffed to the door handle." He smiled as she smacked his arm.

"I figured you would follow me." She replied while leaning over him and unlocking the cuffs.

"I think I liked it." He smiled and moved his arm just in the knick of time to save his poor already sore ribs from her elbow.

"You are helpless." She rolled her eyes.

"That too, but its actually hopeless." He corrected.

"I meant what I said." She stepped on the pedal and pulled out into the traffic not bothering to check if anyone would mind if she actually did pull out in front of them.

The blare of horns and stream of curse words proved she didn't care one bit. Tony smiled and grabbed the cuffs, dangling them in the air, while smiling at her.


End file.
